1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bistable electromagnetic valve characterized by a valve chamber (7) arranged within a control coil (3) and the outer wall of the valve chamber (7) that is formed within the control coil (3) by a cylindrical tubular body (2) which extends at least beyond the pole pieces (5,6) inserted into the cylindrical tubular body (2) wherein at least one end of the tubular body (2) forms a pipe connection (11, 20) for a fluid.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. 1.97 and 1.98
Prior art valves of this type are used, for example, in refrigerant circuits, such as are described in the publications DE 37 18 490 or BP 10 54 200.
In such valves, a bistable situation is achieved by permanent magnets being arranged outside the valve housing, next to the valve chamber or next to the pole pieces, so that the valve body has, at the pole pieces, two end positions in which it is held by these permanent magnets.
High requirements in terms of leaktightness and long-term stability are placed on such valves. Furthermore, as is customary, there is the requirement to produce such a valve as cost-effectively as possible.